Robin
by KatieK
Summary: Robin is the only daughter of Kel and Cleon. When she enters to become a knight, some strange things start happening. What will happen to her when she, Marion, and John Get into mischief they can't reverse?


Prologue

Prologue

This is my first TP fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce and related publishing companies.

Kel had never been so nervous in her entire life. Her hands were shaking and her teeth were almost chattering. She told her self that she had fought in wars and killed people and that this was not as scary. But to her this was much scarier.

Her father walked up beside her and whispered, "It's time dear."

Kel nearly jumped out of her skin. She took a deep breath and grasped his hand. She gave him a small smile and walked with him down the aisle.

Before her stood her beloved, Cleon of Kennan. He looked beautiful. He was wearing black leather boots that came up to the top of his calves. He had a white tunic with gold trim and crimson shirt and hose. 

She slowly walked up the steps to stand at the altar with him. They joined hands and the priest started droning.

Beside her was her friend and the only other Lady Knight of Tortall, Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop. Alanna was holding her bouquet of flowers and the ring she had for Cleon. She sighed contentedly and stared in Cleon's clear brown eyes.

Cleon could not have been happier. Not two months ago, he received news that his betrothed had died of a sudden illness. He ran to his parents and they confirmed it. They said that now he may choose to marry whomever he liked as long as she was noble.

He immediately ran to Kel and asked her to be his wife. To his utter amazement and joy she accepted.

"Today," he thought, "She looks more beautiful than I have ever seen her."

And indeed she did. She wore a tight crimson gown with loose sleeves and a flowing skirt. She had a white bodice on and she had white trim on her skirt and sleeves. Her chestnut hair had grown long and was hanging down her back. The small garland of ivory colored flowers on her head lightened her face and made her beaming face even more beautiful.

The priest asked Kel if she agreed to this marriage and if she would present the ring. Alanna held a gold and silver band out to her. Kel took it and placed it upon Cleon's finger and repeated the Priest's words.

Cleon then did the same. He placed a small gold and silver twisted band on her finger. On it were ten tiny gems. They were all different colors but on the top there was a larger diamond.

Later that night, after all their friends had congratulated them Cleon told her what the ring was supposed to mean. The ten same gems represented the ten years that they had know each other and the diamond was all the years they had yet to share.

1 Year, 2 Months, 3 Weeks And A Day Later

Cleon paced nervously outside the bedroom door. For the last hour and a half he had heard gruntings, moanings, and squeaks. Then a few seconds ago all had gone silent. Cleon thought that he would go out of his mind with unknowing.

Then all of a sudden a shriek split the air. A minute later Lalasa walked out carrying a wrinkled and pink baby boy. Cleon leaped for joy and was handed the baby.

He walked in to greet the now sleeping Kel. He sat next to her on the bed and started talking to the almost asleep baby boy.

"Now that you're here we'll have to give you a name," said Cleon.

The baby gave him a small sucking sound.

"All right then, how about, since you are the first, we name you after someone?"

More sucking noises issue from the blanket.

"How about Jonathan?"

The sucking noises stop.

"Roald? Neal? Gareth?"

Still no noise.

"Since those are my friends, how about some of your mother's?"

Sucking noise starts again.

"Good, now we are getting somewhere. How about the name Alanna went by as a page? Alan?"

Sucking noise stops.

"George? Dom?"

After about another 15 minutes of naming people

"That's it I give up!"

Giggling issues from Kel.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Cleon asked.

"No, I heard a whole bunch of names so I listened. The first one I heard was Alan. Honestly Cleon, the child wants to be named after someone older." Kel said.

"Alanna and George are older than we are, why not them?"

"I think that this little guy would like to be named after a knight."

Sucking sound starts.

"Someone that is different from most other knights by the way he looks. I'd say that he would like to be named Raoul."

Sucking sound reaches a loud volume.

"That's it then. This little one is hence forth to be known as Raoul of Kennan."

This was the way that they decided all their children's names.

First was Raoul, then the twins, Alan and George, then Kaeldan, the Jacques, then Nealan, then Gareth, all boys except for the last one, a girl.

After so many boys Kel wanted to name her first girl Sparrow, after the little birds that had saved her so many times. But the girl did not like the name. After an hour of arguing with her in baby talk, Cleon spied a small Robin that had landed on the foot of the bed and asked Kel about it. By this time she was quite fed up and decided to try it.

The girl's name was Robin and she was now nine years old.

_______________________________________________________________________

Neal (not Kel and Cleon's son) had watched helplessly as Kel and Cleon were wedded in marital bliss, as the priest put it. He wanted what they had, love, friendship, and children.

It had been nine years since Cleon and Kel were married. He had finally found love. Her name was Della of Port Caynn. She was beautiful, with flowing auburn hair, sparkling brown eyes and a laugh that lighted up the room. 

Two months later they were married. He saw Kel and Cleon in the front row as he stood at the altar. He couldn't have been happier. After the wedding was over he introduced Della to Kel and Cleon. Kel and Della quickly became friends. One year after the wedding both gave birth to girls.

Only Della didn't make it through. She died in labor.

Neal was devastated, along with his close friends Kel and Cleon.

He named his daughter Marion, for she was born on the day that he and Della were married on.

For the first years of her life Marion lived at the house of Kennan while her father toured around Tortall and neighboring countries in grief. He visited, at best, twice a year.

At the age of seven she moved back to Queenscove with her father. 

While they were at home a small group of bandits continually raided is fief. He

Had to go out every day and look for them as well as mend all the damage they had caused. This left him little or no time at the manor with Marion. 

He hired the Shang Jaguar to look after her. The Shang had recently broken her leg while protecting the Princess Kalasin so she was content to stay until it fully mended. 

After she saw Marion for the first time she was amazed at the small bundle of courage. She immediately took to the girl. 

She trained her in hand to hand combat and in lady-like manners. Marion excelled at combat; she stunk at anything to do with cleaning or manners.

Her best friend Robin fared no better at the lady-like arts. 

Robin often visited Marion. They were inseparable when allowed to be together.

When Marion and Robin reached the age of nine their parents took them to Corus, the capital city of Tortall.

Who knows what surprises lay ahead for the two young girls.

AN: I hope you like it. Remember, this is just the prologue. The rest will continue I promise. I love you all!

Chris Lillith


End file.
